Imperiatus
by midusa
Summary: El emperador Hades se ve rodeado de traidores, Kanon es un general romano que al cumplir una misión para el imperio es traicionado, obligandolo a convertirse en esclavo, Aiacos un rico lanista que protegerá al general y a su misteriosa acompañante. Belleza y destreza que oculta el secreto del imperio. Llegar a Roma con vida será su desafió.
1. Chapter 1

_**Imperiatus**_

**Gladiadores**

El Coliseo Romano había sido testigo de grandes combates y masacres, ríos de sangre habían recorrido sus caminos, muchos inocentes habían visto el final de sus vidas a manos de gladiadores, legionarios y bestias, los gritos de la gente lograban que toda su estructura se tambaleara, ante su presencia cualquier persona lograba estremecerse, lucia imponente aun al estar vacío.

En medio de la arena de batallas se encontraba un joven de cabellos azules y ojos azules intensos como el mar, cualquiera que lo viera podría jurar que estaba feliz recordando los grandes combates que dio en esa arena, los gritos y aplausos de la plebe de roma y de cualquier arena en la que tan digno gladiador dio espectáculo, pero quien realmente lo conociera sabia que su mirada perdida se encontraba en un pasado trágico y doloroso, recordando y lamentándose los errores que terminaron costando vidas…, varias de gente realmente importante para él.

_ Aun no puedes olvidarlo – dijo una joven de cabellos negros mientras caminaba para estar a su lado.

_ Jamos podré hacerlo, mis decisiones costaron muchas vidas y heridas que nunca podremos borrar.

_ ¿Lo extrañas?... – su cara fue de confusión, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la joven- Recibir los gritos y aplausos de la plebe, la adrenalina de la batalla.

_ Solo… cuando aclamaban mi nombre. – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Varios pares de ojos observaban y escuchaban a lo lejos, ese par había pasado por muchas pruebas y tragedias, varios años de sufrimientos y alejados de seres importantes.

_Cinco años antes_

Vindobona, Imperio Roma año 80

La legión Dragón se encontraba realizando ejercicios de combate en la región su comandante Kanon Geminis Mar, supervisaba a sus legionarios, cuando fue interrumpido por Argol quien llegaba con un mensaje de Roma.

Su rostro se transformo y reflejo la incertidumbre, en toda su carrera no había tenido órdenes tan extrañas, pero eran órdenes directas del Cesar, escritas de su puño y letra, camino hasta su carpa y tomo un trozo de papel, escribió un mensaje y se dirigió a su fiel halcón ato el mensaje y le susurro:

_ Vuela hasta donde esta mi hermano y entrégalo solo a él, confió en ti Horus.

Marcho rumbo a Grecia en compañía de un pequeño grupo de hombres, las indicaciones eran claras, al llegar ponerse en contacto con el pretor, entregar una carta sellada y esperar indicaciones, todo con la mayor discreción posible.

Galia

El general Saga Geminis Mar se encontraba al frente de su legión Geminga, observaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que practicaban su legionarios cuando escucho el chillido de un halcón, levanto la vista al cielo y lo vio, Horus… sobrevolaba sobre su campamento, camino en dirección a su carpa y rápidamente el ave descendió a su mano despacio abrió el mensaje de su hermano.

"_Grecia, misión incierta del Cesar. _

_10 legionarios Informare Kanon"_

\- Descansa y come Horus, para que regreses con mi hermano.

4 mese después

Un rico comerciante de esclavos se encontraba en Sicilia, vestía ricas prendas caminaba por las calles del mercado, cuando a lo lejos vio al _lanista_ que buscaba se acerco hasta el pequeño puesto en donde se encontraba tomando una copa de vino en compañía de varios patricios.

_ Salud Sículo, que los dioses bendigan tu día.

_ Amigo Diodoro, que te trae por estas tierras, que nueva mercancía traes.

_ Tengo dos nuevos gladiadores para ti, ambos griegos, diestros con la espada.

_ No tengo lugar para más gladiadores, además ahora no necesito esclavos,

_ Sículo te aseguró que no te arrepentirás de quedarte con ellos, puedes hacer mucho dinero, con unos cuantos movimientos dejaron a mis guardias inconscientes, varios pretorianos tuvieron que intervenir para someterlos.

_ Aun así no me interesa, mi _ludus_ esta completo, llévaselos a alguien más.

El comerciante se retiró de regreso a donde se encontraban sus mercancías pero ninguno se percato que todo había sido escuchado por el _legatus legionis_ que se encontraba de paso por la provincia, se puso de pie y siguió al comerciante junto con su _tribunus militum laticlavius_

_ Comandante acaso se ha interesado por esos esclavos.

_ La última vez que salimos lleve un esclavo galo que resulto un excelente gladiador, mi hermano y su ludus se beneficiaron mucho, me comento que si durante nuestro viaje encontraba un buen gladiador se lo llevará, con verles no perdemos nada.

El mercader llego junto a sus ayudantes que se encargaban de vigilar a los esclavos, habían logrado vender a la mayoría de ellos, solo quedaban seis miserables esclavos, entre los que se encontraban los griegos, muchas se había acercado con la intensión de comprarlos eran realmente hermosos, pero al parecer no querían ser vendidos por separado, se habían portado de un forma agresiva cuando trataban de llevarse a uno de ellos, lo que les había costado varios golpes de los guardias.

_ Por lo que veo, has tenido que golpearlos nuevamente, que voy hacer con ustedes dos, no los quiero más molestándome y causando problemas, no me interesa si no quieren separarse, más les vale que los compren pronto o tu terminaras en un prostíbulo y tu en las minas de Pompeya.

Esa declaración les causo escalofríos, lo mejor era logar que los compraran juntos o por lo menos conseguir que quedaran cerca para poder escapar juntos.

El comandante y el vicecomandante escucharon lo que platicaban así que ese par era el que había dejado fuera de combate a los guardias, los observaban detenidamente, lucían muy golpeados y maltratados, pero podía verse que eran realmente hermosos, él tenia un físico trabajado y buenos músculos, ella se veía flexible, de gran agilidad, presenciaron cuando un patricio se acerco a preguntar por ellos y al tratar de separarlos se presento una pequeña trifulca, que termino con más golpes en sus espaldas y rostros.

_ Creo que si son actos para ser gladiadores comandante, eso si no les matan antes a palos.

_ Si continuas golpeándoles les mataras – el comandante se acerco y los observo de más cerca, definitivamente debajo de toda esa mugre y sangre se encontraban dos seres hermosos y valientes.

_ Mi señor en que podemos ayudarle, tengo a unas esclavas Macedonias vírgenes que podrían interesarle. – Le dijo de una manera muy sugerente.

_ En realidad me interesan estos dos esclavos, escuche cuando le decías al lanista que serian buenos gladiadores, por lo que he visto así es.

_ No creo que le interesen son demasiado salvajes, estoy pensando mandarlos directo a las minas de Pompeya.

_ Cometería un grave error, serán grandes gladiadores, cuanto quiere por ellos.

_ Mil denarios por los dos, mi señor.

_ ¿Mil?, con lo maltratados que los has puesto, seiscientos y di que te fue bien.

_ Muy bien mi señor solo quiero deshacerme de ellos.

_ Valentín págale y llévalos a que los preparen para zarpar.

_ Si comandante.

Las miradas de odio y rabia que lanzaban al mercader no le pasaron desapercibidas, le causaron gracia y le confirmo que tenían valor, estaba seguro que darían buen espectáculo en la arena, pero algo que se le gravo perfectamente fueron esos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar.

El legatus legionis era un hombre de cuerpo fornido, piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos amatistas, a pesar de su corta edad había logrado un rango alto en el ejercito gracias a su valor, poder, liderato, las batallas ganadas en diferentes regiones, era la envidia de muchos que habían codiciado el cargo y no lograron conseguirlo a pesar de sus influencias en el senado, tenia un buen hado de fortuna, pero el envidiaba a su propio hermano con 19 años lograba el grado de _praefecti praetorio__, _reconocía su valor y valía en la batalla su capacidad de estrategia y dotes de liderazgo, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones cuando fue interrumpido por Cicerón su sirviente:

_ Dominus los dos esclavos están listos.

_ Tráelos a mí y llama también a Valentín.

Entro con paso decidido en dirección a su superior, observo su semblante pensativo, sus facciones bien trazadas y su rostro perfecto era maravilloso, Valentín amaba en secreto a su superior, por ello se mantenía cerca, le cuidaba en el campo de batalla, deseaba compartir su lecho pero eso no era posible, sabía que su señor, se casaría al regresar a Roma, era bien sabido para el que ama a la joven hija del emperador y que lo que más deseaba era convertirla en su mujer.

Salió de sus pensamientos y tendió a una copa de vino a su segundo, por más que intentaba olvidar esos intensos ojos azules no lo conseguía.

_ Algo le inquieta mi señor, puedo saber que es.

_ Esos esclavos, hay algo en ellos que se me hace extraño, por los dioses que esos ojos los he visto en algún sitio.

_ Dominus aquí están los esclavos.

_ Bien retírate Cicerón.

Ambos hombres observaban a los esclavos frente a ellos, sin duda eran hermosos y apuestos, sin la mugre y las heridas sanadas se apreciaban mejor las finas facciones de ella y el perfil atractivo de él.

_ "En donde he visto esos rostros antes", salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirles unas palabras. - Escuchen muy bien los dos, me dirijo a Roma a ver al emperador – al escuchar el destino ambos jóvenes se alegraron pero no mostraron ninguna reacción en sus rostros – pero ustedes irán a Tarentum tienen cualidades de gladiadores, irán al ludus de mi hermano y si son buenos llegarán a Roma a combatir frente al emperador.

Eso no era bueno, seria mejor que los llevarán a Roma, pero al parecer había diferentes planes para ellos, lo único que les quedaba era esperar que sus combates en la arena fueran un gran espectáculo para que el Cesar los llamará a pelear en Roma y lograr su objetivo, ya que estaban seguros que no podrían escapar, por lo meno son sin ayuda.

El viaje fue sin complicación y para poder cerciorarse de que su compra no había sido errada, mantuvo a los esclavos entrenando y combatiendo con algunos soldados romanos, cada día se convencía más de que había hecho una extraordinaria compra. El manejo que tenían de la espada era digna de los mejores generales del imperio, les fueron cambiando el armamento y pudieron constatar que era buenos con las dagas por alguna razón recordó a uno de los generales al verlos pelear con ellas, la red y tridente, su hermano haría una fortuna con ellos pero estaba seguro que él también ganaría.

Al llegar a Tarentum, se dirigieron al _lodus_ mas prestigiado del lugar, su dueño era hijo de uno de los senadores más influyentes de todo el imperio, además de que sus hermanos formaban parte del ejercito, todos los que lo conocían sabían de su valía en batalla, era bueno en el combate, pero el rechazo la vida militar, para dedicarse a los negocios…

_ Salud Radamantys, que los dioses bendigan tu llegada, que te trae por estas tierras hermano.

_ Salud querido Aiacos – mientras se estrechaban sus manos y fundían en un abrazo – tengo algo para ti que estoy seguro que te alegrará, te ara ganar mucho dinero y por su puesto a mi también.

_ Vaya eso suena prometedor y dime que es.

Caminaron rumbo a la arena de entrenamiento que tenia en su casa, había dado las indicaciones que llevarán a los "gladiadores" ahí.

_ En Sicilia encontré dos buenos gladiadores, durante el trayecto pude comprobar su destreza y créeme no te defraudarán.

_ El galo que trajiste fue bueno, debo reconocerlo, confío en ti, pero me gustaría poder probarlos.

_ Adelante hazlo coloca a tus mejores gladiadores, te aseguró que los derrotarán muy fácilmente.

_ ¡Galo! – grito a su mejor gladiador - Prepara a los mejores gladiadores, probaremos a nuevos reclutas.

Una esclava del lanista se acerco hasta él, su belleza era un imán a las miradas y pensamientos pecaminosos de hombres y mujeres.

_ Dominus, el _praefecti praetorio_le busca.

_ Vaya creó que tendremos una reunión familiar. – Se dirigió a la joven y le indicó que le llevará hasta donde se encontraban.

_ Salud Aiacos, Radamanthys un buen hado nos ha reunido en este día.

_ Hermano tiempo sin vernos, sin duda es un día bendecido por Júpiter.

_ Traigo noticias importantes de Roma, pero antes que hacemos en tu arena, acaso preparaste un combate para celebrar la llegada de Rada – una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

_ Minos estamos aquí ya que probare a dos gladiadores que ha traído consigo nuestro hermano, has llegado justo a tiempo para el espectáculo.

Los encargados prepararon todo en la arena, los gladiadores que pertenecían al lanista estaban listos para enfrentarse a quienes les pusieran enfrente, varios soldados romanos se colocaron a las orillas de la arena para poder apreciar el o los combates, mientras los hermanos bebían una copa entre risas.

En otra sección los dos griegos observaban:

_ El _praefecti praetorio_esta aquí, Radamanthys debe estar encargado de las legiones del sur, por ello no me reconoció pero el pretor es otra cosa, él maneja todas las legiones.

_ Talvez no te reconozca, llevabas mucho tiempo con las legiones del norte, no habías ido a Roma, dudo mucho que él acuda a las tierras en las que te encontrabas. – Silencio que duro varios minutos – No crees que sería mejor que te reconociera, podríamos llegar antes a Roma.

_ O podrían mataros ahora mismos, recuerda que fueron pretorianos los que nos atacaron, si no fueron ordenes del pretor fueron del Cesar, no podemos arriesgarnos.

_ Entonces que hacemos.

_ Luchar, mostrarles que sabemos hacer y lograr un buen trato con él lanista, es él único que nos podría ayudar a llegar a Roma o bien a contactar a los demás.

Durante todo el trayecto oculto la identidad de la esclava no hablaba más que con el comandante, su segundo al mando y por supuesto el otro esclavo nadie sabia que se trataba de una mujer exceptuando a Cicerón quien había curado sus heridas, Radamanthys pensaba en si debía rebelar ello o esperar haber su reacción…, sería más divertido esperar su reacción.

_ Si estos nuevos gladiadores son la mitad de buenos que el galo habrá valido la espera.

_ Tienes toda la razón Minos, que esperamos Rada.

Sin contestar se puso de pie y se dirigió a Valentín, le dio indicaciones y se retiro en busca de los esclavos.

_ Quería comentarte algo Aiacos, durante mi estancia en Alejandría presencie combates de mujeres gladiadoras por cierto muy buenas al combatir a hombres que les doblaban peso y fuerza, lo que me hizo pensar si en algún momento convertirías tu ludus en mixto o por lo menos aceptarías alguna gladiadora.

_ No me interesa convertir mi ludus en mixto, considero que una mujer no podría superar a un hombre.

_ ¿Aunque encontrarás a una gladiadora lo suficientemente buena, que valiera la pena?.

Observo detenidamente a su hermano que pretendía a donde quería llegar.

_ No creo que valga la pena.

_ Muy bien en ese caso comencemos, ¿como los probarás?.

_ Combatirán uno por uno después en duplas, contra mis dos mejores gladiadores, el objetivo colocarlos de espaldas en la arena.

_ Muy bien que empiecen las apuestas. – Grito Minos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Valentín había bajado para estar a lado de los gladiadores.

_ Colóquense los cascos, no permitan que se los quiten, procuren no hablar durante el combate.

El primero en entrar en la arena fue Kanon, se le entrego una espada, sin escudo todos se asombraron al ver que lucia un casco pero Radamanthys dijo que había una razón para que lo llevará lo cual revelaría más adelante.

Frente a él un hombre de origen africano, cuerpo trabajado podía apreciarse que tenía una velocidad superior a muchos y buena flexibilidad, pero para un general de Roma eso no sería ningún problema.

Con solo tres movimientos podría haberlo vencido pero las indicaciones eran dar espectáculo por lo que espero un tiempo midiendo sus movimientos, esquivando conectando uno que otro golpe para al final solo colocar un pie enfrente de él dar un pequeño giro y colocarlo con las espaldas en el suelo.

Los soldados estaban entretenidos pero al lanista no lo convencía.

_ No se puede dar mucho espectáculo cuando el oponente no es bueno, espera a que luche con tus mejores gladiadores y te darás cuenta que vale.

El turno era de ella y para pelear le entregaron unas dagas, mejor arma no le pudieron entregar, las manejaba a la perfección.

_ Pudiste hacer algo más que esperar a que te atacara y cubrir golpes.

_ Necesitaba un verdadero oponente para una mejor batalla.

_ Creó que estoy de acuerdo con Kanon, creó que tendremos que cambiar un poco los combates para que puedan lucir más. Por ahora sal a la arena. – Valentín le coloco el casco y le saco al combate.

Se colocó en medio de la arena y un hombre que se notaba de origen hispano se puso frente a ella, obviamente la diferencia en complexiones era obvia en el lugar del lanista observaron a Radamanthys.

_ No tiene apariencia de gladiador, apuesto a favor del gladiador de Aiacos.

_ Como gustes pero te aseguro que perderás.

Durante todo el tiempo solo se movió dos veces y se cubrió con las dagas los ataques que lanzaba, se canso de esperar, la pasiencia no era una de sus virtudes, por lo que avanzó con un rápido movimiento se puso de espaldas a su contrincante, dio un golpe cerca de la nuca metió el pie obligándolo a caer y se retiró de la arena.

_ Perdiste Minos, te lo advertí.

_ Rada tus gladiadores no dan espectáculo, así no sirven.

_ Vamos hazlo más interesante mancuernas, con armamento real, te aseguro que no matarán a tus hombres tan solo algunos rasguños y golpes nada grave.

_ Muy bien mis mejores gladiadores para ver si realmente son buenos.

Esperaron un poco mientras se preparaban los gladiadores.

_ Que mano quieren que les una. – pregunto Valentin, había logrado apreciar a ese par, sobretodo a ella era muy dulce pero tenía algo salvaje que le atrapaba.

_ Une su mano derecha con mi mano izquierda. – Respondió Kanon

_ ¿Seguros?, pueden cambiar antes que la coloque.

_ Ya lo ha dicho Kanón, estaremos bien.

_ De acuerdo que no les quiten los cascos y ustedes no se los quiten.

Cuando entraron ya se encontraban sus oponentes en la arena, los dos mejores gladiadores que tenia el lanista, el Galo quien no había perdido un combate durante 2 años, Kanon lo había visto combatir y manejaba muy bien la espada y el otro era un Sirio, de un cuerpo monumental llevaba la espada en la mano derecha. Kanón se enfrentaría al galo de manera directa y ella al sirio.

_ Apuesto 2,000 denarios a que ganan mis gladiadores.

_ Tu apuesta ya esta ganada por mi, no hay forma de que le ganen a los mejores gladiadores del ludus, pero te daré gustó, que sean 3,000 a favor de los gladiadores de Aiacos.

_ El pretor perderá 3,000 denarios – fue lo expresado por un soldado que Minos no pudo distinguir pero era seguro que seguía órdenes de su hermano.

_ Yo me quedo con el flacucho te aseguro que le derrotaré fácilmente. Será agradable verle retorcerse del dolor.

_ Como gustes amigo, esto será fácil no son buenos.

Ellos solo se observaron y una sonrisa surgió en sus rostros.

_ Es una pena que vayas a perder el invicto, no son oponentes para nosotros, te aseguró que no lograran tocarnos, pero no te preocupes no morirán solo recibirán unos cuantos golpes. – Respondió Kanon.

_ Me aseguraré de cerrarte la boca. – Respondió el galo.

Aiacos dio la orden y batalla comenzó

Los gladiadores se lanzaron al ataque llevando en alto sus espadas, tratando de hacer que retrocedieran pero los escogidos de Rada no se movieron ni un milímetro, los gladiadores tuvieron que retroceder para volver a atacar, lo cual fue utilizado por el general para comenzar el ataque los movimientos eran certeros, las embestidas eran correctas, los gladiadores se cubrían de los golpes con sus espadas momento que ella utilizó para lanzar una patada que logro doblar al sirio, mientras Kanón de un movimiento rápido cambio su espada a la mano encadenada y con la derecha lanzaba un golpe directo a la cara del Galo.

Los golpes solo ocasionaron que los gladiadores se molestarán más y se lanzarán al ataque con mayor fuerza el sirio queriendo cortar la mano de su contrincante lanzo la espada con un rápido y certero movimiento, en ese instante movieron las manos para que el golpe fuera a la cadena y quedaran liberados, dieron un giro y se colocaron espaldas a sus oponentes y colocaron las espadas en sus gargantas.

_ Tiren las espadas.

En ese instante los gladiadores soltaron sus armas y fueron soltados, pero antes de retirarse el general se dirigió al sirio y lo coloco un golpe en el rostro.

_ Eso fue por burlarte de quien no debes y por intentar cortarle la mano, su mano vale más que tu vida. – Hubiera comenzado una pelea si no es por que ella se coloque frente a Kanón y le tomo de la mano para llevárselo.

Valentín los esperaba para llevarlos frente al lanista, el pretor y el comandante.

Caminaron a paso calmado Kanon observo al pretor que tenia una expresión divertida, lo que había visto en la arena le gusto y estaba comenzando hacerse ideas por la forma que tomo su mano y lo condujo, el lanista los observaba interesado había un brillo en su mirada, Rada estaba feliz le hicieron ganar 3000 denarios y lo siguiente seria sublime.

El lanista se puso de pie y les rodeo:

_ Quítense el casco y digan su nombre.

Kanon le dedico una mirada para que esperara, llevo sus manos al casco y se lo quito.

_ Mi nombre es Kanón Dragón y ella – ¿ella? Había dicho ella, los ojos del lanista y el pretor se abrieron al máximo, mientras Rada y Valentín lucían unas radiantes sonrisas, pero los hombres que estaban ahí estaban igual estaban seguros que dijo ella – es mi hermana -

Se retiro el casco y su cabello cayo por sus hombros y espalda, los soldados que viajaron con ellos no lo podían creer, como no se dieron cuenta que era una chica, el pretor pudo observar su rostro y ojos, era realmente hermosa, pero como fue que no se dio cuenta he inmediatamente observo su pecho, lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie.

_ Llevo un lazo lo suficientemente apretado para que no se note nada pretor, por más que lo observe no encontrará nada.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Minos y era una picara ya se imaginaba desatando ese lazo para dejar al descubierto las suaves y perfectos tetas, para comenzar a besarlos.

Dicha expresión fue vista por todos y Kanon reacciono.

_ No permito que nadie le falte al respeto sin importar quien sea.

_ Vaya acaso me estas amenazando.

Ahora ella fue quien tomo la palabra _ No es una amenaza es, solo una advertencia.

_ Veo que tienen valor, ahora amenazan al _praefecti praetorio__. _Definitivamente serán grandes gladiadores, una muy buena adquisición para mi ludus, acompáñenme.

Antes de avanzar se acerco a Kanon y le dijo algo al oído, se coloco a su espalda y desato el lazo permitiendo que su pecho tomara su lugar, una cara de alivio apareció en su rostro.

_ Estuvo oculto mucho tiempo ya era momento de su liberación, pero hermano dijiste que no querías mujeres en tu ludus, mira que puedo llevármela conmigo a Roma, solo que hay un problema, su hermano no la dejará ir sola, si no permitieron que los vendieran por separado, te aseguro que no la dejara ir.

_ Ambos se quedarán en mi ludus, solo quiero acordar ciertos términos, vamos.

Caminaron siguiendo al lanista mientras continuaba la plática de los hermanos.

_ Porque no dijiste que era una chica.

_ Quería ver sus rostros por la sorpresa.

_ Realmente fue sorpresivo, demasiado… pero hay algo más ¿cierto?.

_ Si, estoy seguro que ellos ocultan algo y no he podido averiguar que es, vamos ha escuchar que le dicen a Aiacos, sabes que el siempre logra que hablen más de lo debido.

Caminaron con rumbo que tomo el lanista y dejaron a Valentín cuidando que nadie se acercará.

Despacho

Aiacos tomo asiento en un hermoso trono y se sirvió una copa, se les quedo mirando un largo rato, algo no le cuadraba, estaba seguro que ese par de esclavos escondían algo y lo averiguaría.

Sabía que sus hermanos estarían escuchando, con un solo movimiento saldrían para hacer lo que pidiera.

_ ¿A que se dedicaban? – ahí estaba la pregunta obligada y sabían perfectamente que decir.

_ Era un guardia para un rico patricio en Grecia y ella era una doncella de la casa.

_ Y que sucedió para que terminaran como esclavos en Sicilia.

_ Nuestro dominus realizaba un viaje a Galia, en el camino una horda de bandidos nos atacaron, nos defendimos pero no pudimos hacer mucho, terminamos heridos y nos vendieron al comerciante que nos llevo a Sicilia.

_ Has dicho que era una doncella en la casa, como es posible que maneje tan bien la espada y más aun las dagas.

_ Mi padre nos enseño el manejo de las armas, dijo que si algo llegaba a suceder nosotros debíamos proteger a nuestro Dominus, incluso con nuestras vidas.

Observo detenidamente esos dos rostros, analizó las palabras, su historia podría ser creíble pero algo no estaba bien, definitivamente ocultaban algo.

_ Por Vulcano que me mienten, aclaremos las cosas a mi me dicen la verdad, si quiere seguir aquí, es más si quieren seguir respirando me dicen la maldita verdad. – Su mirada estaba llena de furia – Minos, Rada.

Inmediatamente entraron a la habitación no les dieron tiempo a reaccionar, Radamanthys tomo a kanón y lo sujeto con tal fuerza que le fue imposible moverse, mientras Minos tomaba su espada y la colocaba en su garganta. Ella tenía un semblante preocupado, sentía una impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano.

_ Me dirás la verdad o él se muere en este mismo momento, tu decides – el lanista se acerco hasta quedar en frente de ella.

_ De acuerdo te diré toda la verdad, pero que le suelten. – Su voz era entrecortada, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, espero a que lo soltarán una vez que estuvo a su lado comenzó hablar. – Será mejor que tomen asiento.

La plática se extendió por varias horas, no se hicieron esperar las preguntas, una que otra discusión con el pretor, pero todo fue calmado por Rada, Aiacos solo escuchaba y cría en lo que decían, bueno sabía que seguían ocultando algo, pero todo lo dicho era verdad.

_ Lamento que tuviera que llegar a los extremos pero necesitaba la verdad. Ahora si hablemos de los tratos.

_ Sabes que nosotros te podemos hacer ganar mucho dinero, no tienes que entrenarnos como principiantes, lo único que necesitamos es que nos mantengas bajo tu cuidado y protección, también pedir que nos evites el tener que ir de lecho en lecho eso es algo que no pretendemos hacer, sobretodo por ella, así que te pediríamos que nos ahorraras las molestias.

Una mirada distinta adorno el rostro de Minos, por primera vez una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro, oculto su rostro para evitar que lo vieran, pero fue visto por sus hermanos.

_ Estarán bajo mi protección y cuidado, de eso no tengan duda, lo otro no creo que aya problema, mientras a mi me respondan en la arena y me hagan ganar dinero todo estará bien.

_ También estarán bajo mi protección, - este fue el turno de Rada, no dejaba de ver a Kanón, esos malditos ojos no los podía sacar de su cabeza -para empezar me encargare de su armamento y armaduras.

_ Ey encárgate de las de él, yo me encargo de las ella, claro esta si para ti no es ninguna molestia hermosa dama.

Todos se quedaron asombrados con sus palabras y más aun por él hecho de que se puso de pie para tomar su mano y besarla.

Vindobona

Milo se encontraba al frente de la legión Dragón, las órdenes eran claras mantener esa posición hasta que el general regresará, se encontraba observando los avances de los soldados cuando escucho una cuadrilla de caballos, pudo reconocer fácilmente de quien se trataba.

_ Milo que los dioses bendigan tu día.

_ Camus amigo, a que debemos tu visita.

_ Hablemos dentro Milo.

Entraron a la carpa, se sirvieron una copa de vino, se mantuvieron en silencio

_ Saga esta muy preocupado y tenso, no es para menos el último mensaje que recio de kanón informaba que se dirigía a Roma, pero de acuerdo a lo informado por Aioros jamás llego, eso fue hace ocho lunas.

_ Aquí no sabemos nada, Horus no regresó, quiero pensar que esta con él o por lo menos que también lo esta buscando.

_ Hay otro problema igual de grave o peor.

_ Que podría ser peor que no saber nada de Kanón.

_ No viajaba solo, el mensaje decía que llevaba a… "su hermana" a Roma, - una cara de sorpresa y angustia se reflejo en el rostro de Milo, tenía razón las cosas si podían ser peores – todo por órdenes del Cesar.

_ ¡Maldición!..., debemos movernos a Roma y revisar todos y cada uno de los poblados cercanos.

_ No podemos movernos sin autorización del Pretor o el Cesar, obviamente el Cesar no nos ayudará, podríamos intentarlo con el Pretor. Milo lo importante es mantener todo en secreto nadie debe enterarse de la desaparición.

Tarentum

Se encontraba sentada observando el cielo nocturno, su cuerpo estaba cansado, adolorido y cada vez resistía menos, pero no se permitiría caer, no podía mostrarse débil ante el resto. Estaba acostumbrada a los entrenamientos duros no por nada había sido entrenada por tribunos, legionarios, pretorianos y sobretodo por el pretor griego, pero esto era simplemente extremo, entrenar todo el santo día por Plúton que era demasiado, en su casa entrenaba por la mañana y pasaba la tarde administrando sus riquezas y ayudando al pretor.

Deseaba estar en el jardín de su madre, su hermoso jardín, el último recuerdo de su madre, para observar las estrellas, dar un paseo por la playa aquella playa en la que conoció a su amado Saga y a Kanón, Milo, Camus, Shura, Aioros, como los extrañaba.

_ La noche esta muy tranquila, - Aiacos se sentó a su lado - debo reconocer tu valor, estaba seguro que no durarías ni una semana y aseguraba que vendrías a pedirme que te tomará como criada.

_ Si es una noche tranquila, - vio su rostro, su perfecto rostro iluminado por las antorchas y el brillo de la luna - no esta en mi naturaleza renunciar, no puedo darme el lujo de rendirme, no puedo fallarle a Kanón.

_ La siguiente semana viajaremos a Alejandría, empiezan las festividades y pidieron que mis gladiadores se presentaran, será una buena oportunidad para que empieces con los combates reales y empieces a dar a conocer tu nombre, dales el espectáculo que quieren y da a conocer tu nombre, de esta manera llegaras a Roma como la favorita. Solo te pediré que no mueras, créeme no solo tu "hermano" me mataría, alguien más cercano a mí también lo haría.

"No pienso morir, no sin haber visto a mis hermanos y a Saga mi amado Saga"

Roma

El _praefecti praetorio_ se encontraba en su despacho terminando de escribir las órdenes para las legiones del norte, a primera hora saldrían los mensajeros, no dejaba de preguntarse si su decisión era la correcta. Serró los ojos y ella vino a su mente, su pelo negro rizado cayendo por sus hombros, su piel bronceada, su cara de ángel, sus ojos cafes, maldición esos ojos fueron su perdición se clavaron en su alma y en su corazón, tan hermosa, sexy y encantadora, no… simplemente perfecta.

Porque una simple esclava venía a causarle esto, él que había probado las mieles de ricas patricias y matronas, hermosas mujeres libres que pasaban por su lecho, su porte y belleza eran demasiado atractivos para mujeres y hombres, si también había compartido su cama con hermosos jóvenes, pero esto… una simple esclava, bueno era cierto que en Roma a nadie le importaba a quien te llevaras a la cama, pero iba más aya de querer poseerla, de llevarla a la cama, sentía que debía protegerla, cuidarla, amarla, compartir su vida. Tan metido estaba en su recuerdo que no se percato que Radamanthys y su primo entraron en su despacho y lo observaban divertidos.

_ Minos despierta, deja de pensar vulgaridades. – Dijo Rada y rápidamente salio de su trance y les dio una sonrisa picara.

_ Créeme que no eran vulgaridades, si no todo lo contrarío.

_ Por la expresión de tu rostro me atrevería a decir que mi primo Minos se ha enamorado.

_ Acaso tengo la misma cara de idiota que tu has tenido por años, para nada yo no me enamoro solo tomo los placeres de la vida.

_ Por los dioses que el día que te enamores cambiaras de parecer, no soportaras que alguien mas la vea, o le sonría a alguien más, su sonrisa y recuerdo alegrará tu vida, y si, yo me he enamorado de un verdadero ángel desde que tenía 12 años y créeme que mi amor por ella a crecido cada vez más, ansió el día en que la tendré entre mis brazos, el día en que la desposaré y podré hacerla mi mujer para estar a su lado eternamente.

_ Vaya nos has resultado un poeta, pero dinos quien es, cuando tendremos el gusto de conocer a dicho ángel. – Cuestiono Rada.

_ En cuanto ella llegue de Grecia y se instale en la casa de su padre, ustedes me acompañaran, es más are venir a Aiacos, para que sean testigos del amor que le profesó.

_ Que aburrido, mejor vayamos por un trago.

_ Nunca cambiaras Minos.

_ Para que cambiar algo que ya es perfecto.

* * *

_legatus legionis_ (comandante de una legión).

_tribunus militum laticlavius_ (vicecomandante de una legión)

_praefecti praetorio_ (comandantes de la Guardia Pretoriana).


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia, varios meses... Tuve ciertas dificultades, y tengo que agregarle el hecho de que tenia que encontrar un nombre para la protagonista uno que denotará fuerza y a la vez nobleza, para ser sincera no me gustaba ninguno y me recomendaron algunos y el ganador, me fue dado por un gran amigo al cuál quiero y aprecio mucho. Y por fin después de mucho tiempo, correcciones varias, por que debo decirles que no estaba conforme con el capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo varias veces, puede sentirme un tanto conforme con lo que les presento a continuación.

Dedicación especial para Archangel of Fire 777, jeje espero que la espera valga la pena amiga y ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capitulos para que ya no tengas que esperar tanto por ellos.

Sin más preambulo les dejo el segundo capítulo de Imperiatus-

Como siempre los personajes de Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, solo los personajes de mi autoria.

* * *

"Le pareció un sitio ideal para establecer una ciudad: buen fondeadero, buenas tierras, buen aire, buen acceso al Nilo. Estaba tan decidido a emprender las obras que deambuló por el emplazamiento, arrastrando tras de sí a arquitectos e ingenieros y señalando las situaciones de la plaza del mercado, de los templos de los dioses griegos y egipcios, de la vía real."

Mary Renault, _Alejandro Magno_ (p.77)

**El Comienzo del camino**

**Límites de la frontera de Roma**

_ La traición se paga con la muerte – fue lo último que escucho antes de ser degollado por la espada diestra del general.

Retiró las insignias del ejército del cuerpo, para dejarlo a merced de los buitres, ellos se encargarían de terminar con el problema. Un pliego era guardado celosamente entre las ropas del teniente, debían entrevistarse a la brevedad con el Emperador.

Montaron sus caballos y salieron a todo galope de regreso a la ciudad, general y teniente llevaban varios meses resguardando la frontera en busca de indicios del general Dragón, pero lo que habían encontrado eran los indicios de una traición.

**Alejandría**

Las puertas de Alejandría les daban la bienvenida, el puerto estaba lleno de mercancías nuevas, sus bastas edificaciones, plazas y callejuelas, lucían repletas de riquezas, su magna construcción rivalizaba con el mismo Olimpo, ciudad fundada por un héroe, simplemente un lugar único y mágico, para ellos acostumbrados ha estar rodeados de los templos a los dioses griegos un lugar así no debería sorprenderles, pero la verdad era que esa ciudad lograba cautivarles, entendían a la perfección por que un hombre como Alejandro Magno, había elegido dicha ciudad como cuna de su imperio.

Conducidos por sus calles eran objeto de las miradas de curiosos, que fascinados por la belleza y enigmática presencia de los glaciares les seguían hasta el lugar en donde montarían su lugar de entrenamiento.

Templos levantados en honor de dioses egipcios en perfecta armonía con los templos dedicados a los dioses griegos, una ciudad rica y llena de magia ancestral a la que muy pocos tenían acceso y conocimiento.

El lanista descendió de su caballo en las puertas de la magna construcción ser hijo de un senador romano y uno de los más importantes tenía sus ventajas, a diferencia de los demás ludus, a él le eran destinados los mejores lugares y los más exquisitos regalos y manjares, tenía bien en claro que todo era para buscar su favor y los beneficios por parte de su padre. Pero que se podía hacer así era Roma.

Kanon ocultaba su cabeza tras una pequeña capucha, su mirada afilada similar a un halcón observaba el lugar, midiendo los posibles riesgos de un escape o bien de un nuevo ataque de su enemigo, aunque a estas alturas todos deberían pensar que ya estaban muertos, mientras ella se ocultaba bajo un manto, solo susurros se escuchaban entre ellos. Se acoplaron rápidamente al grupo y se podría decir que había quienes les consideraban sus amigos, pero ellos raramente confiaban en alguien.

El lugar contaba con amplios patios adecuados y equipados con lo necesario para que sus gladiadores entrenaran. Los lugares destinados para sus gladiadores eran modestos, nada lujosos pero si cómodos, simplemente adecuados, nada comparado con sus habitaciones, adornadas con ricos objetos, manjares y esclavas destinadas a servirle, y solo pensaba que el gobernador de Alejandría quería un gran favor del Senado, así era Roma, los favores querían comprarse.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que se instalaran y comenzaran con los entrenamientos, dichos juegos deberían resultar con la coronación para su escuela, sería a primera victoria que recogería en su ya marcada ruta de celebraciones para concluir en los Saturnales en Roma.

Observaba desde su habitación el desempeño y entrenamiento de sus hombres, le fascinaba ver esos movimientos agiles, galantes y estilizados de su gladiadora, sin duda una muy buena elección de su hermano, aria muy buenos negocios con ella, porque eso era, solo negocios, nada más…

Regreso su vista a su lecho, la hermosa mujer que yacía en él lucia relajada y aun permanecía descansando, raras veces permitía que su aventura de la noche despertará a su lado pero por Jupiter que necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza esas ideas de llevar a la cama a su gladiadora. Solo que su corazón se aceleraba desde la noche en que hablaran cobijados por las estrellas, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero que rayos le pasaba por Vulcano que eso no era posible, era una esclava, una vil esclava, una esclava que interesaba a su hermano al grado de solicitarle que le cuidara y protegiera… llevo su mano a su cabeza eso no podía estar bien, tal vez solo tal vez se debía al hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero eso se terminaría ahora, se dedicaría a sus obligaciones con el gobernador, ricos patricios y matronas de Alejandría y se olvidaría de esa tontería, del mismo modo que terminaría llevando a hermosas doncellas a la cama.

**Casa del Gobernador en Alejandría**

Como la costumbre mandaba, el gobernador ofreció una cena para todos los ludus, en la cual todos los gladiadores convivían ya fueran esclavos o gladiadores libertos, más aun sin importar que el día de mañana se enfrentaran en la arena y muchos de ellos morirían.

El vino y la comida no faltaban, un lugar digno para Baco, al cual no podía faltar Venus llenando el lugar de los placeres carnales, pasión y lujuria una combinación irresistible para seres que podían morir al día siguiente. A la par que los principales gladiadores eran presentados ante la multitud, exaltando sus logros y astucias en la arena.

Aiacos se encontraba a un lado del gobernador y el resto de los lanistas, no faltaba aquel que presumía a sus gladiadores con la intensión de lograr que se volviera el favorito del gobernador y con ello conseguir más beneficios. Mientras escuchaba de sus bocas las alabanzas de esos hombres su vista se fijó en sus gladiadores que convivían con el resto pero se mantenían juntos, comiendo, hablando, disfrutando, pero sin abusar del alcohol lo último que necesitaba era que terminaran con resacas y no pudieran pelear al día siguiente.

La vista del gobernador se centró en sus gladiadores y se dirigió a Aiacos:

_ Porque no me hablas de tus hombres, he escuchado rumores de que ahora tienes a una mujer, dicen que realmente hermosa, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que aceptaras a una en tu prestigiado Ludus. También hablan de un griego muy diestro con la espada, más no he escuchado ni una sola palabra de tus labios dándonos a conocer, no tengo duda de que tus gladiadores son buenos, de lo contrario no estarías en esta justa.

_ Mis gladiadores no necesitan que yo hable por ellos, sus acciones en la arena son más que suficientes… y si acepte a una mujer es porque realmente vale la pena, no cualquiera puede entrar en mi ludus, ya lo has dicho tú Nefthin. Y mañana todos se darán cuenta de su valía.

_ Con ese rostro y cuerpo dudo que sea gladiadora, más bien creó que para lo único que sirve es para abrirte las piernas a ti y a tus hombres. –Sículo mantenía una sonrisa engreída en su rostro, todos habían escuchado su comentario, deseaba humillar a Aiacos y a sus gladiadores, su ludus debería salir campeón de esa celebración para encaminar su recorrido a las celebraciones en Roma y ningún hijo de senador se lo quitaría.

Una pequeña daga paso rosando su cien izquierda, clavándose en el respaldo de su silla, su rostro se mostró realmente sorprendido y un tanto temeroso, no se esperaba dicha reacción. Que fue seguida de la risa de Aiacos y sus gladiadores, ni Kanon ni ella habían sido llevados al banquete, generaría tanta expectación y atención a ellos como fuera posible, su principal objetivo era llevarlos a Roma como los favoritos de los juegos, y más aún debía tener cuidado de que ningún patricio o matrona les reconociera.

_ Deberías cerrar la boca Sículo, a mis gladiadores no les gusta que hablen mal de ellos y mucho menos si se trata de ella, los griegos son de temer, fuertes guerreros, decididos y diestros en el manejo del armamento, si él fue capaz de amenazar al praefecti praetorio, que crees que te haría a ti. Quien lanzó la daga fue el Galo, no les gusta que hablen mal de sus compañeros de batalla, créeme no fallo, tan solo… fue una advertencia.

Levantándose de su lugar se dirigió hasta el lugar del lanista y retiró la diga:

_ Te la dejaría como recuerdo de tu impertinencia, pero fue un regalo personal y no creó que al autor le agrade saber que alguien más la tiene.

Retirándose del lugar seguido de sus gladiadores, las miradas se posaron sobre el lanista, esperaban que las batallas iniciaran para poder verles en acción, pero sobretodo conocer a esos griegos.

**Anfiteatro de Alejandría**

Los gladiadores realizaban su recorrido desde su ludus hasta el anfiteatro, las calles se encontraban adornadas ricamente, una ciudad como Alejandría debía lucir magnifica para celebrar su fundación, como si el mismísimo Alejandro Magno caminara por sus calles, envestido con sus ropas de oro y su espada forjadora de grandes hazañas.

Los gladiadores lucían imponentes en los carros, recibiendo los aplausos y gritos de la plebe, no podía entender porque todos lucían tan relajados, acaso no entendían que varios no regresarían que varios morirían en la arena o era que ya habían aceptado su destino que estaban resignados. Pero ella no podía, ella no debía morir, tenía que ver a Saga, llegar a Roma.

El gobernador de la ciudad comenzaba a ocupar su lugar en el estrado, invitando a varios lanistas a compartir una copa con él. Los carros comenzaban su recorrido lanzando pétalos de flores y con algunos gladiadores embestidos con prendas reales, la plebe estaba extasiada por el espectáculo que comenzaría.

El primer día de batallas, diez días de celebración en honor a la ciudad, y que mejor manera de empezarlas con dos de los mejores _ludus_ del imperio, el _ludus_ de Sículo ubicado en Sicilia, se distinguía por tener gladiadores fieros y regios en combate, bien podían ser sanguinarios asesinos, disfrutaban de hacer sufrir a sus oponentes y si a la gente le gustaba ese espectáculo que mejor. Y el _ludus_ de Aiacos en Tarentum sus gladiadores eran diestros con el armamento, feroces, y con una elegancia en el combate que causaba la envidia del resto.

Las primeras batallas se dieron entre los provocatores combatían con espada, escudo, casco con dos viseras, en contra de bestias como leones, panteras y uno que otro oso con el fin de calentar el lugar, lograr que las apuestas se dieran, la arena lucia llena de sangre perteneciente tanto a bestias como humanos que yacían muertos por toda el lugar, mientras los ciudadanos gritaban eufóricos por la masacre presenciada, ansiando los siguientes combates.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo "la limpieza" del lugar el gobernador platicaba con los lanistas a quienes estaba motivando a realizar alguna apuestas que valieran la pena. Por las casualidades de la vida… Sículo y él encabezaban las actividades del primer día y después de su intento de humillación la noche anterior estaba seguro, no, decidido a que él se alzaría con la victoria ese día, la diosa de la fortuna estaba de su lado un buen hado le acompañaba, así que Aiacos solo esperaría el momento adecuado para proponer una muy, pero muy ventajosa apuesta.

De las primeras batallas los protagonistas fueron el Galo y el Sirio peleando en contra de un bretón y un egipcio buenos con las espadas, realmente agiles y sanguinarios, debían reconocerles que dieron una buena contienda. El Galo dio una muestra de sus habilidades y maestría, dándole un triunfo rotundo que culminó con la muerte de su oponente, las heridas recibidas eran muchas y prefirió evitarle el sufrimiento, su espada se incrusto en su pecho, una muerte rápida y certera.

Contrario a todo pronóstico el Sirio tuvo serios problemas el egipcio que le enfrento era demasiado ágil y rápido, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de cortarle la garganta, valiéndose de su cuerpo y fuerza arremetió como un toro salvaje blandiendo su espada, que corto a su oponente por la mitad, si el sirio podía ser muy sanguinario si se lo proponía.

La tarde avanzó y las dos últimas batallas del día por fin llegaban, ante un público extasiado y excitado, que solo necesitaba un poco más de éxtasis para comenzar una orgía en las gradas. Contario a lo que ocurría en los pasillos al anfiteatro, donde podían observarse a un gran número de personas que fornicaban recargados en los muros, recostados en los pisos, otros cuantos recibían felaciones, los gemidos y gritos producidos por el contacto de sus cuerpos sonaban como una perfecta sinfonía, incitando a todo aquel que se acercara a unirse.

Frente a él, uno de los mejores gladiadores del Imperio, sin duda un digno oponente...

Su postura relajada, calmada su rostro sereno eran un deleite para la plebe pero sobre todo a su par que se encontraba a la espera de su batalla, de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que en medio de la arena estaba presente el general Dragón, aquel que había combatido en innumerables contiendas, aquel que dirigía a una de las mejores legiones del imperio.

Kanon lucia majestuoso y gallardo envestido en sus grebas, el _legatus legionis_, había mandado a gravar en ella un enorme dragón que enmarcaba la pechera, mientras las rodilleras llevaban dos pequeños dragones, su espada frente a su rostro brillaban mientras el viento movía su cabello que sobresalía del casco una imagen sin duda excitante, que comenzaba a incitar el deseo en las matronas, patricias y esclavas que se encontraban en el anfiteatro, y porque no decir de algunos ricos patricios.

Su oponente le observaba con desdén y fiereza era su vida o la de él y prefería que fuera la contraría la que espirará en esa batalla, observaron al gobernador y miembros de la clase alta conglomerados en el lugar, un hombre de complexión regia, cuerpo trabajado y una mirada fría e inexpresiva, se lanzó al ataque tratando de tomar al Dragón desprevenido y acertar el primer golpe que le diera la ventaja. Sin embargo se vio sorprendido cuándo el gladiador interpuso su espada sin ninguna complicación o problema.

Kanon realizaba el saludo protocolario sin perder de vista y sentidos a su oponente, como buen general romano había aprendido a observar su entorno, las sombras y señales que se presentaban, los ataques a traición eran comunes y no se varía sorprendido ante ello. Cuando llevaba su cuerpo de nueva cuenta a su porte gallardo, el sonido leve emitido por su oponente al levantar la espada y lanzarla en su contra, ocasiono que de un solo movimiento llevará la espada a su costado interrumpiendo la trayectoria de la espada oponente.

Sorprendido por ese movimiento contrajo la espada para lanzarse en su contra con mayor velocidad y fuerza, esa batalla debía ser suya, no le daría tregua le destrozaría lo reduciría a la nada.

Mientras los gladiadores entraban en la arena para comenzar a chocar sus espadas, en el palco del gobernador Aiacos estaba dispuesto a humillar a su oponente por lo que comenzó a hablar:

_ Señor gobernador, si me permite, quisiera proponerle algo que hará de este primer día de juegos algo inolvidable para su pueblo, tan digno que los mismos dioses sentirán envidia de lo que vuestros ojos contemplen.

Todos los presentes pusieron atención en el lanista, incluso Sículo estaba expectante a lo que diría.

_ Habla… yo me encargaré de juzgar que tan buena es la idea.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro moreno _ Aún quedan dos gladiadores esperando su combate, si a Sículo no le molesta, que su gladiador entre en esta batalla en contra del griego, dos contra uno.

_ Tan rápido lo enviaras a la muerte, entonces no vale lo que presumías. – Fue la respuesta del rival.

_ Solo pretendo que tenga una contienda dos contra uno, mientras mi última gladiadora entre a combate, pero para darle mayor adrenalina a la contienda, propongo que mis gladiadores se encuentren en mancuernas, - todos los presentes quedaron mudos, acaso el lanista se estaba volviendo loco, le daría una ventaja muy grande a su oponte, si quería matar a esos gladiadores había otras formas de hacerlo. – Más aún a esto le sumo tres mil denarios. Estoy completamente seguro del triunfo de mis gladiadores que le daré ventaja a la escuela de Sículo, a menos que… tenga miedo.

El gobernador sonrío Aiacos sí que sabía cobrarse sus ofensas, pero eso hasta a él le parecía excesivo. Esperaban la respuesta del rival mientras en la arena el choque de las espadas no se hacía esperar, la contienda había iniciado y la respuesta debía ser rápida.

_ Que así sea Aicos, esos tres mil denarios ya están en mi bolsa.

_ Que no se diga más, general, encárguese de todo.

La atención de todos se centró en la arena, ahí estaba Kanon esperando la nueva embestida de su oponente cuando la puerta de la galería se abrió dando paso a un germano, rudo de cuerpo robusto, con una cicatriz en la cara, al parecer era el favorito de la plebe pues en cuanto entro la gente comenzó a gritar

_ ¡Greco!, ¡Greco! – al tiempo que este levantaba su espada y su escudo al aire, haciéndolos chocar, a lo que la gente respondía con gritos y aplausos.

Se fue acercando midiendo al oponente, cuando una carcajada brutal salió de su garganta, siendo seguido por su primer adversario.

_ Vas a morir niño bonito, al parecer a tu dominus ya no le sirves. Vamos Iban acabemos con esta basura.

Se lanzaron a la par en su contra, valiéndose de su agilidad y rapidez se deslizó a un costado para evadir ambas espadas al tiempo que lanzaba una patada al germano para blandir su espada ante el primer gladiador, con una velocidad sorprendente el germano se repuso y le golpeo con la espada lo que le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Pero ese golpe no se quedaría así, se lo pagaría con sangre. La gente comenzaba a aclamarle, nombrándole por los dibujos incrustados en sus grebas y su origen.

_ ¡Dragón!

_ ¡Griego!

Observaba la batalla entre Kanon y su oponente, cuando vio abrirse la galería, el germano que debería ser su oponente hacía su aparición , bueno… ahora que lo pensaba, sería una buena contienda pero al parecer el dragón se llevaría la tarde, a menos que…

No pudo terminar de aclarar sus pensamientos, pues el Galo se había colocado a su lado tras haber escuchado pasos en dirección a su galería, supuso que él había tenido la misma idea, en sus manos llevaba el casco que iba a juego con su armamento, no dijo una sola palabra su mirada lo dijo todo.

Se colocó el casco justo en el momento que los guardias entraban.

_ Acompáñanos tu batalla se adelantó. – La voz autoritaria del comandante de la cuadra se escuchó, tomó su espada y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

En la entrada a la arena se encontraba un grupo de seis guardias haciendo un callejón se puso en medio de ellos con la mirada siempre fija en la arena, el comandante se colocó a su lado y pudo observar la mancuerna que llevaba en sus manos, ahora lo entendía, Aiacos era un demente, pero… eso los catapultaría a Roma.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a los soldados que rápidamente se colocaron entre Kanon y sus adversarios, la expectación de la plebe creció, mientras ella se adentraba en la arena y el gobernador tomaba la palabra.

_ ¡Mi pueblo un espectáculo único y digno de ustedes!, Estos dos gladiadores pelearan unidos de sus manos, mientras sus adversarios tendrán libertad de movimiento, combate igual jamás se ha visto, solo Alejandría tiene este honor, que los dioses se apiaden de los perdedores y bendigan a los ganadores con sus recompensas.

El comandante ataba a los griegos, mientras estos solo se observaban, una sonrisa surco en su rostro mientras una carcajada se dejó escuchar de la garganta del general.

_ Bien me quedo con el germano ocúpate del hispano.

_ El germano es mío, me corresponde por derecho de batalla, no te preocupes le haré pagar la osadía de tocarte.

_ Como quieras, procura que no te toquen, evítame el mal rato de decirle que te hirieron mientras estabas atada a mí.

_ Procura que no te maten, evítame el mal rato de decirle que moriste atado a mí.

_ Espero que te encomendaras a Plutón, porque si nos equivocamos…

_ Plutón aun no nos espera, y nos brinda su bendición.

Una sonrisa y se colocaron en posición, mientras los guardias salían de la arena.

El gobernador observaba a la gladiadora, portaba unas grebas con detalles plateados, la pechera adaptada a su figura portaba un agila dorada, el casco era similar al que portará el _praetorio_, la espada que portaba lucí un pequeño grabado en plata, que no lograba distinguir a la distancia, los símbolos eran similares a los que se portaba en los ejércitos romanos, si el _praefecti praetorio_ había mandado a forjar su vestimenta con los detalles del ejército, más aun pequeños detalles que solo deberían llevar sus grebas estaban plasmadas en las suyas, pretendía dejar en claro que esa esclava tenía dueño y solo él podía acercársele. La falda le cubría medio muslo, lo que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas bronceadas, sus brazos lucían delicados, por un momento pensó que con una túnica rica en bordados, lograría pasar por una hermosa y rica patricia, aun cuando no podía observar bien su rostro por el casco, sus ojos se mostraban hermosos, por lo que su rostro debería rivalizar con el de la mismísima Venus o Minerva.

Los gladiadores no esperaron y se lanzaron al ataque, las espadas chocaban con fuerza, patadas y golpes no se hicieron esperar, una coordinación absoluta era mostrada por los griegos, lo que estaba molestando a sus rivales, aun con libertad de movimiento ese par los estaba dejando mal. Con un grito de batalla el germano se lanzó al ataque, en su mente había formulado una posible estrategia y el hispano parecía entenderla pues no tardo ni un minuto en lanzarse en contra del general.

Con golpes certeros y fuertes los hicieron replegarse hasta que encontrarse con las espaldas pegadas, mientras sus adversarios les hacían frente, con la espada en lo alto, su intención lanzar las espadas al mismo tiempo si uno de ellos fallaba el otro lograría su objetivo y lograría acabar con ambos, aunque su plan tenía un error, la coordinación que habían mostrado hasta ese momento podía regresar, eso ocasionaría que ambos se movieran ya fuera al mismo lado o dirección opuesta lo que ocasionaría que sus espadas se enfrentarán, pero es bien sabido que él que no arriesga no gana y ellos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse.

Sículo mostraba una sonrisa arrogante, estaba seguro de que ese sería el final de los gladiadores de Aiacos, levantándose con la victoria, todos estaban expectantes a lo que aconteciera, una de la matronas estaba atenta a los movimientos de Aiacos, su belleza no le pasaba desapercibida, segura de que sería un buen amante, y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerle en su lecho, llevo la copa a sus labios mientras ella imaginaba que eran sus pezones los que llevaba a sus labios, ese solo hecho logró que su respiración se acelerará.

Las gradas estaban expectantes los griegos habían dado una gran batalla, y que decir de sus oponentes, su gobernador les daba un espectáculo digno de reyes, la muchedumbre gritaba, lanzaba maldiciones, mujeres mostraban sus tetas al aire excitadas con la contienda, otros habían comenzado a follarse en las gradas, las figuras de las mujeres encorvadas recibiendo el miembro de sus amantes casuales, por la espalda con los pechos descubiertos y los vestidos levantados, lanzando gemidos y gritos que se perdían con la euforia de la gente.

Esperaban los movimientos de sus oponentes, la embestida final se acercaba, mientras ellos se encontraban espalda con espalda, sus oponentes eran diestros, debían hacer algo rápido o de lo contrario pronto estarían haciéndole compañía al barquero en él hades:

_Los pequeños gemelos se encontraban de espaldas con la respiración agitada, mientras un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se encontraba preparando su espada de madera para lanzarla, al mismo tiempo que un niño de cabellos negros y ojos claros realizaba la misma acción, Aioros y Shura ganarían la guerra que jugaban a menos que hicieran algo rápido, mientras tres pequeños observaban todo desde un costado. _

__ Cuando el enemigo te tiene contra la pared, que acción debes realizar, piensen muy bien su respuesta, ya que lo que hagan puede significar la vida o la muerte. – Él entonces general Krest, se acercaba a la playa para ver el desenlace de este juego. _

__ En ocasiones lo inesperado es la respuesta._

Las espadas se dirigían a ellos, cuando de la nada ambos gladiadores se agacharon a ras de suelo, lanzando una patada, con dirección al pie que en ese monto servía de apoyo, con la fuerza que llevaban los gladiadores y al no tener un punto fijo de apoyó, se tambalearon, bajando la espada para buscar un punto de soporte, lo que les permitió tomar aire, para posteriormente levantarse, alzar las manos al aire provocando la aclamación de la gente, al tiempo que daban oportunidad a sus oponentes de ponerse de pie, les enfrentarían de frente y en las mismas condiciones, sin ventajas que pudieran arruinar su camino a Roma.

Habían logrado meter las manos para evitar una caída que pudiera significar sus muertes, colocándose de pie retomaron el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones. No importaba como pero matarían a esos griegos, los juegos se habían acabado, esta vez sus espadas les cortarían las gargantas.

Con la imputo de un toro salvaje se lanzaron las espadas chocaron produciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Apenas habían logrado detener la embestida, la fuerza ejercida era cada vez mayor, y detenerla con una sola mano no les duraría por mucho tiempo, giró un poco la cabeza para mirar de reojo al general, que solo realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Sin que nadie lo esperará lograron empujar a sus oponentes, logrando que retrocedieran un paso, las espadas fueron lanzadas al aire, mientras los griegos giraban, cambiando de oponente, ambos tomaron la espada que caía. De un movimiento rápido y certero que pareció cortar el aire horizontalmente.

Los griegos estaban de pie con él brazo que portaba la espada al frente de su rostro, ambas espadas apuntaban en la misma dirección, la gladiadora había cambiado de mano.

De rodillas ante ellos se encontraban sus rivales, para caer de frente en la arena comenzando a formar un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Habían sido degollados con una precisión y velocidad digna de un soldado pretoriano.

Lo que sucedió fue demasiado rápido e inexplicable, todos los presentes estaban mudos, el gobernador estaba de pie, Sículo no lo podía creer y Aiacos… bueno él estaba riendo mientras llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios.

Y en la arena los vencedores alzaban sus brazos al aire declarándose triunfadores, sus cuerpos en sudor, con alguna cortaduras en las piernas y brazos, alumbrados por las antorchas que rodeaban la arena, les daban una presencia imponente y excitante, al tiempo que la gente despertaba de su retardo gritando eufórica.

En el palco central, el gobernador alzaba las manos para pedir silencio mientras su cerebro revivía lo que acababa de ver una y otra vez.

_ ¡Mi pueblo, les presentó a los campeones de este día!, ¿con que nombre debemos referirnos a vosotros?

_ Vuestros campeones son griegos, dignos hijos de Minerva. Él es un Dragón, hónrenlo con tal nombre y ella, es una digna guerrera, que mejor nombre que Aguila. - Aiacos había tomado la palabra desde él pulpito, era consciente de la traición de la cual habían sido víctimas y no pretendía alertar a sus perseguidores, que mandarán a matarlos no era bueno para el negocio.

_ ¿Nos permitirán conocer sus rostros?

_ Eso es imposible, todo aquel que vea sus rostros morirá irremediablemente por sus manos.

La plebe comenzó a vitorear sus nombres, mientras estos comenzaban a retirarse.

Los ricos patricios y matronas comenzaron a salir uno por uno del lugar, Sículo se retiraba molesto y humillado.

_ Espero mis tres mil denarios Sículo.

No respondió, el lanista realizó un ademán de despedida al gobernador y se retiró en busca de sus gladiadores.

Por fin de regreso a su ludus provisional, los gladiadores tendrían una cena de celebración, vino, mujeres todos los placeres que quisieran, acababan de hacerle ganar mucho dinero y se alzaba con la primera victoria, su ludus no tendría actividad al siguiente día, por lo que Venus y Baco eran bienvenidos a la celebración.

Entraba a su despacho seguido de los griegos, cuando la voz del lanista se dejó escuchar.

_ Esperen a fuera.

Frente a él recargada sobre el escritorio, una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer le esperaba completamente desnuda, podía ver que estaba completamente excitada, pues los pezones lucían firmes y rojos como dos pequeñas moras maduras, invitándole a llevarlos a su boca, ambos griegos se percataron de la presencia optando por esperar fuera y un poco alejados.

La mujer frente a él se humedeció los labios con la lengua, con paso felino se acercó al lanista, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo sensual e hipnotízante, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, poco a poco lo fue empujando hasta que logró que quedara sentado, sin ninguna gentileza se sentó sobre el con sus piernas abiertas, chocando su sexo ardiente contra las caderas del lanista, con sus manos comenzó a descubrir su torso, sorprendiéndose por lo trabajado que estaba, deposito unos cuantos besos.

Necesitaba que el lanista respondiera a sus caricias, se moría de ganas por de que la tomará y disfrutar de un sexo salvaje y gratificante con él, varias veces estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él, mientras los combates se llevaban a cabo, pero debía mantener la compostura su status social no le permitía un escándalo, pero parecía que su desnudes y provocaciones no lograban nada, era una mujer bien adiestrada en las artes del placer y sabía que ningún hombre se resistiría ante una felación.

Colocándose de pie comenzó a descubrir su hombría mientras se mordía el labio, se arrodillo ante él y comenzó a depositar besos sobre sus muslos, cuando estaba a punto tomar su miembro para con caricias suaves despertar su falo y poder llevarlo su boca las manos del lanista se posaron sobre sus hombros, sonriendo triunfante ante lo que sería una batalla ganada.

Le había sorprendido la presencia de la mujer en su despacho, debía reprender a sus guardias y criados, esa mujer le ocasionaría un escándalo que terminaría con grandes consecuencias en el senado romano, debía reconocer que era atractiva, realmente hermosa, pero por alguna extraña razón no le causaba ninguna excitación verle completamente desnuda dispuesta a que le tomará ahí mismo, más bien le parecía repugnante su comportamiento, sus besos, sus caricias y cuando se dirigía a realizarle la mamada tuvo que detenerle.

Se colocó de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras la mujer continuaba de rodillas sin poder creer que ese hombre no cayera en sus juegos, ella tenía a todo hombre que se le antojara y el lanista no sería la excepción. Sintió sobre su hombro su túnica, mientras el lanista se mantenía de pie a su lado.

_ No sé en que estabas pensando Andromaca, si lo que te proponías era causar un escándalo con esto, no te daré el gusto... Tu esposo es el gobernador, no puedo irrespetarlo de esa manera.

_ A mi esposo en estos momentos se la debe de estar chupando un joven hermoso de la corte, que le puede importar con quién comparta mi lecho, ¡quiero que me tomes!…

_ No pienso pagar las atenciones recibidas por tu marido con una traición.

Una carcajada se dejó escuchar.

_ Serás el único que no lo haga, consejeros, militares, ricos patricios no han tenido la misma contemplación y gustosos nos hemos dejado arrastrar por la lujuria.

_ ¿Tan siquiera te estas escuchando?

Nuevamente se acercó tratando de besarlo, el lanista le tomo de la mano y la saco de su despacho.

_ Me he cansado de escucharte, así que lárgate.

No le dio tiempo de hablar, regreso al interior del despacho, mientras la mujer cubría su cuerpo y se marchaba, decidida a tener a Aiacos entre sus piernas.

_ Realmente hermosa – Dijo Kanon mientras entraban al despacho.

_ Lo es, pero también es la esposa del gobernador y no quiero escándalos, ni problemas.

_ Es bueno que la despacharas. – Fueron las palabras emitidas por la gladiadora quien retiraba su casco.

Eso había sido una muestra de celos e interés en él, porque si era así, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

_ Y eso porque Galia.

_ El gobernador acompañado de un pequeño grupo de guardias vienen hacia acá.

Que lastima no eran celos, aunque si había interés en su seguridad, talvez no del modo que hubiera querido, pero por algo se iniciaba.

_ Tu visita llena de gloria mi Ludos, dime en que puedo servirte. – Fueron las palabras dichas por el lanista una vez que arribará el gobernador.

_ Seré directo contigo Aiacos, seis mil denarios por una noche con tu gladiadora…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el nombre?

Como siempre, las criticas, comentarios, sugerencias son aceptadas.

Se que hay cosas que no han quedado claras, pero conforme vayamos avanzando se las aclararé.

En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos al emperador y otros personajes relevantes en la historio.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada**

**Dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente…**

* * *

_**Un nuevo ¿Comienzo?**_

_Usted teme el castigo y pide por su vida. Lo dejaré libre y usted verá la diferencia entre un rey griego y un tirano bárbaro. No esperé sufrir ningún daño de mí. Un rey no mata a los mensajeros._

_**Alejandro Magno**_

* * *

La Galia territorio del Imperio Romano

Saga llevaba varias lunas solicitando un permiso para regresar a Roma y poder desplazarse por los alrededores en busca de su hermano y amada, pero el permiso no se le concedía lo único que podía hacer por el momento era mandar mensajes a Shura y Aioros que se encontraban cerca de Roma para que realizaran lo posible e imposible para localizarlos.

Camus entro en su busca, tan desconcentrado estaba que no se percató de su arribo.

_ Saga – Le llamo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

_ Camus, que averiguaste.

_ Milo ha recibido órdenes del Praefecti Praetorio, al parecer pronto tendrán que dirigirse a Macedonia, -una sonrisa surco sus rostros – en cuanto pise su territorio comenzará su rastreo y sabes que solo Kanon es mejor rastreador que él.

_ Pronto sabremos de ellos, -una mirada decidida se observó - y si no recibimos el permiso de movernos pronto, tendremos que hacerlo sin él.

El frío de aquella noche era insoportable, un frío tan intenso que la situación de aquel poblado apostado entre las montañas, cubierto por los espesos bosques, parecía absurda e irónica. La quietud y tranquilidad de la noche se vio interrumpida por los gritos desgarradores de los desdichados que habitaban ese pueblo, la oscuridad y brillo de las estrechas fue opacada por el brillo de las llamas, un infierno en la tierra, que amenazaba incluso con propagarse hasta consumir todo el bosque, aquel poblado quedaría reducido a cenizas, sus habitantes no sobrevivirían, las mujeres, niños y hombres corrían tratando de huir, tratando de salvar sus vidas, la opción más viable era adentrarse al bosque, pero para su des fortuna, estaban sitiados por hordas de barbaros y ladrones.

Una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos color del fuego, corría llevando en sus brazos a su pequeña hermana, rogando a los dioses por ayuda, rogando le permitieran salvar a su hermanita, aquella desdichada criatura solo tenía cuatro años y le tocaba vivir un episodio de dolor y sufrimiento, aquella niña que horas antes había estado corriendo por los frondosos árboles que rodeaban su aldea, ahora se aferraba al cuello de su hermana como única salvación, mientras ríos de lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Un golpe seco fue lo que sintió antes de caer al suelo, su cuerpo cubría a su hermanita, en un intento de ocultarla de sus perseguidores, de poco le sirvió, fue levantada bruscamente y separada de la pequeña, fue forzada a ver morir a la única persona que le quedaba en ese mundo.

_ Mira que belleza he encontrado, recibiré una buena cantidad de dinero por ti, los prostíbulos siempre necesitan carne fresca, pero primero yo probare la mercancía. – Un hombre repugnante se le acercaba, olía a sudor y alcohol, el aliento de su boca era pestilente.

Una lagrima surcaba su rostro, el cuerpo inerte de su hermanita estaba a poca distancia de ella, completamente en estado de shock no podía registrar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba eran unos hermosos ojos verdes, que le veían con dulzura y piedad. Tal vez los dioses habían escuchado sus plegarías y habían enviado a un emisario para ayudarles, pero las lágrimas surcaron más su pálido rostro, al percatarse que la ayuda había llegado demasiado tarde para su pequeña, sin poder soportar más se dejó envolver por la oscuridad y la quietud del sueño sin sueño.

Después de varias lunas de espera, las ordenes que tanto ansiaba llegaban para él, desplazarse a tierras del sur de Galia, pronto estaría más cerca de la capital del imperio y podría comenzar a movilizar a sus hombres en todo el imperio, porque si había algo de lo que el general Geminis podría enorgullecerse era de su vasta red de espías y agentes desplegados por los confines del imperio. Información y estrategia que solo podía compartir con su mano derecha. Del mismo modo que en la política y en las clases sociales, el ejército estaba lleno de traiciones, sublevaciones, un buen general debía mantenerse alerta y ser muy sigiloso, compartir solo la información necesaria y el resto guardársela, porque no sabes en que momento dicha información pueda evitar que te claven la daga por la espalda. Sin embargo para el general Saga Geminis Mar, contaba con grandes aliados, aquellos con los que creciera, aquellos a los que podía confiarles su vida, y para su fortuna Camus era uno de ellos y su segundo al mando.

Su legión se desplazaba con grande sigilo como una pantera al asecho de su presa, alertas ante cualquier movimiento o sonido sospecho, no podían permitirse el lujo y la humillación de ser tomados por sorpresa. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar los gritos desgarradores procedentes de lo que supusieron sería una pequeña villa escondida de todo por las montañas y el bosque, la luminosidad del lugar los cegó momentáneamente, sus vigías se movilizaron para evaluar la situación.

_ Mi señor, la villa esta siento atacada por una horda de barbaros, están matando a todo habitante, hombre, mujer y niño, algunos han tratado de huir al bosque pero se han visto sorprendidos por aquellos que están ocultos entre los árboles, en nuestro camino nos deshicimos de cuatro hombres, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes general? – Dijo su fiel Tremy, quien fungía como vigía y era un excelente arquero a su servicio.

_ Acaben con todo bárbaro, ladrón o maleante que este atacando esta villa, las órdenes del emperador son que los pueblos dentro del Imperio tengan paz, ayuden a todo aquel que puedan y no permitan que les maten. – Dijo al tiempo que dirigía su caballo a la acción mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Con sus propios ojos pudo confirmar el informe de Tremy, pues cadáveres lucían esparcidos por las calles, mientras sus hombres rodeaban la aldea para evitar que algún bárbaro escapara siendo guiados por Camus, el condujo a un grupo de hombres al interior del poblado, para su molestia la mayoría de los habitantes ya estaban muertos o a punto de estarlo, cuando a lo lejos pudo escuchar un grito, que termino guiándolo hasta un escenario que le causó un gran malestar, pues en el momento en el que llego observo como la espada era sacada del cuerpo inerte de una pequeña e inocente niña, mientras el hombre se acercaba otra joven que yacía en el piso, coordino silenciosamente a sus hombres para que cubrieran a los maleantes que la rodeaban, mientras él se encargaba del animal causante de la muerte de la pequeña.

La espada atravesó el cuerpo el hombre gordo y asqueroso que trataba de tomar a la joven, sin importarle matarlo por la espalda el general actuó, acción cobarde, pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas drásticas y con toda su situación personal a cuestas, con la frustración de meses sin saber de su hermano y amada, sumado al malestar de ver al animal matando a la pequeña, no le importo hacerlo, se merecía un gran dolor y sufrimiento por su acción pero lo dejaría para que el dios del Inframundo lo impartiera.

Lentamente se acercó a la chica, llevando su mano en su dirección, para ayudarle al mismo tiempo comenzó a hablarle suavemente, lo último que necesitaba era que callera en un estado de histeria y tomando en cuenta lo que vivió sería lo más lógico.

_ ¿Estás bien?, -no recibió ninguna respuesta, su vista estaba en el pequeño cuerpo sin vida, su vista se despegó de ese escenario y le observo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, su mirada transmitía dolor, agonía, sufrimiento y tristeza, solo pudo observarla por un momento, debía suponer que el lucia la misma mirada, antes que la inconciencia la llevará, tomo el cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos, tendrían que acampar en la zona para hacerse cargo de todos los cuerpo y esperar a ver qué hacer con la joven que había sobrevivido.

Roma

Hombre regio, fuerte, de porte elegante, sus cabellos negros enmarcaban su rostro perfilado de piel blanca, lucia unos ojos azules fieros, que ocultaban la tristeza que su alma guardaba, su rostro sereno e ilegible para el resto del mundo, pero para quién le conociera realmente podría notar la tristeza plasmado en él. Portaba su atuendo militar, con la corona de olivos en la cabeza, esperaba impaciente tras su escritorio el informe de su general y teniente. La puerta se abrió, acto seguido se colocó de pie, las figuras que entraron realizando un saludo militar.

_ Y bien – su voz fuerte y autoritaria se dejó escuchar.

Pero solo sus semblantes abatidos y la negación con sus cabezas, fueron la respuesta.

_ Emperador no hemos encontrado rastro alguno. Sin duda el traidor realizó bien su trabajo. – Aioros el general a cargo de las tropas que resguardaban las fronteras de la capital hablo, su rostro generalmente adornado con una sonrisa, lucia decaído y consternado.

_ ¿Qué desea que hagamos mi señor? – Shura el segundo al mando de la tropa se acercó para depositar un papel en las manos del emperador.

_ Encuentren y maten al traidor…, me ha arrebatado lo que más amo.

Cuando se disponían a abandonar el lugar, Shura hablo.

_ Si me permite mi señor…, estoy seguro de que sigue con vida, considero que es cuestión de tiempo para que sepamos algo.

Solo…, nuevamente se encontraba solo, dispuesto a descubrir lo entregado. Una nota que contenía los nombres de los traidores, de los cuales varios se encontraban muy cerca de él, debería esperar el momento adecuado de actuar, debía juntar las pruebas necesarias para tomar su venganza.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de palacio, los susurros llegaron.

_ Realmente crees que estén vivos.

_ Si, ese par están obstinado que no morirán sin antes cumplir con su misión, por ello estoy seguro que solo esperan el momento adecuado para hacer su aparición.

Palacio del Cesar

Un hermoso, rico y bien cuidado jardín adornaba la casa del Cesar, quien lo viera podría considerarlo un edén en la tierra, de todos los lujos y placeres que podría tener el emperador, ese era el más querido, un jardín construido por su amada y joven esposa, con solo verlo podía recordar su hermosa sonrisa y las tardes en las que caminaban juntos por sus alrededores. Aquellos tiempos felices que no volverían a repetirse. Y ahí se encontraban dos figuras hablando de política a la espera del emperador, mientras él se encontraba con la vista fija en ese paraíso.

"Una niña de cinco años, cubierta por una hermosa túnica azul cielo, de cabello oscuro, cubriendo parte de su rostro, ocultando las lágrimas que surcaban de sus preciados ojos, se encontraba sentada en medio de un bello jardín, una sombra se aproximó a ella, para rápidamente convertirse en una figura que se posó delante cubriéndola con su cuerpo, desenvaino la espada con una velocidad impresionante y de un solo movimiento corto la cabeza de una serpiente, volviéndose hacia la niña, con una sonrisa tranquila le comenzó a hablar.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

Solo un movimiento de su cabeza le respondió.

_ Era una serpiente real de Egipto, no debería de estar aquí. – Observando sus hermosos ojos – Segura que estas bien…

_ Sí, gra… gracias.

_ Te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos

Una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro y la luz en su mirada, terminaron por enamorarle, desde ese momento esa niña se volvió su diosa, la mujer con la que compartiría su vida, le cuidaría y protegería, su devoción completa le pertenecería."

La mirada melancólica de un joven que observaba desde el balcón de la oficina del Cesar remembraba uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, sin error a equivocarse… el mejor de toda ella, por lo menos hasta que convirtiera a la fuente de su aprecio y devoción en su esposa y mujer…

La figura del Cesar se adentró en el lugar, el momento que tanto había esperado por fin se llevaría a cabo.

Instalaciones militares Roma

El ejército y las batallas eran toda su vida, jamás había pensado en formar una familia, tan solo se dedicaba a tomar los placeres que la vida le ponía enfrente, pero los últimos acontecimientos le hacían dudar de ello, Minos observaba a una cuadrilla de pretorianos entrenar, su mente regresaba a ese momento en que la viera, su mirada, sus movimientos, su cabello moviéndose con el viento, desde que conociera a aquella enigmática esclava, su vida se había transformado en una burla. El praefecti praetorio, estaba rechazando a hermosas patricias y matronas, solo por el recuerdo de esa vil mujer.

Si sus hermanos y primo le vieran se burlarían de él con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora el admitía que se había enamorado y tenía la misma cara de idiota por la cual se había burlado durante años de Sarpedón, aunque claro jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

_ Minos, que los dioses bendigan tu día.

_ Radamanthys, a que debo tu visita, creí que saldrías rumbo a Macedonia.

_ Esos eran los planes, pero me han pedido esperar un tiempo. – Se colocó a su lado y observo el entrenamiento – Al parecer el retraso se debe a la boda de la hija del Emperador.

_ De manera que nuestro Señor ha decidido dar a su hija en matrimonio, si los rumores son ciertos, es la viva imagen de su difunta madre Persephone…, toda una belleza.

_ Todos afirman que le casara con Apolo el hijo de Hermes…, como puedes darte cuenta eso…, perjudica a nuestra familia, sobre todo ya que Apolo y tú han tenido sus rencillas.

Una carcajada retumbo en el lugar _ Apolo es un rencoroso, perdedor, no soporto que la bella Casandra me prefiriera a mí, pero mira que ella jamás me intereso, además ella y yo no tuvimos nada que ver.

_ Ese cuento puedes dárselo a alguien más a mí no me tienes que mentir.

_ Te aseguro por mi padre que no tuve que ver con ella.

_ De manera que ahora me utilizan en sus conquistas de cama. – Un hombre mayor de apariencia regia, cabellos azules y ojos de la misma tonalidad, que transmitían una calma y tranquilidad que era opacada cuando la furia lo dominaba, Poseidón, uno de los miembros más reconocidos e influyentes del Senado. Llegaba a lado de dos de sus hijos, sus más grandes orgullos eran esos tres, dos grandes militares y el otro un gran negociante y rico lanista.

_ Padre no es eso, solo que le aseguro a mi hermano y a ti que no tuve nada que ver con Casandra el odio de Apolo es infundado.

_ No debemos preocuparnos por ello, vengo de hablar con mi hermano, el me asegura que Sarpedón será el que se case con la hija del Cesar, le vi tan convencido que… no puedo dudar de él.

Alejandría

Las celebraciones de la ciudad estaban llegando a su fin, y prueba de ello era todo el alboroto y griterío que tenía la plebe en el coliseo, pero una historia diferente se dejaba saber en el interior de los pasillos del anfiteatro.

Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra la pared, el pasillo estaba vació, pareciera que todos los guardias y criados se pusieran de acuerdo para no pasarse por el lugar, y mientras tanto ella era arrinconada y sofocada por él hombre que había protagonizado todas sus fantasías en esos días.

Aiacos no estaba siendo nada gentil, la situación lo tenía arto, en otras circunstancias no le abría importado follarse de todas las maneras posibles y en los lugares menos insólitos a quién con tanto interés y descaro se le ofrecía, pero al ser la esposa del gobernador y estar en la mira de este por querer llevar a su gladiadora a la cama, no le era posible dicho suceso, sin mencionar la fama que dicha "dama" tenía y la aceptación de esta en la historia. Si de algo podía estar seguro era de que no llevaría a su lecho a una puta de lupanar de puerto y dicha persona estaba demostrando estar en la categoría.

Su mano izquierda se encontraba sobre su cuello, mientras que la derecha comenzaba a recorrer su pierna, al tiempo que su cuerpo era presionado, sobre ella, sin que esta lo notara pues la leve caricia había provocado una ola de humedad en su entrepierna comenzando a jadear en excitación, el lanista saco una daga de su túnica que fue colocada en su mentón, mientras la otra mano comenzaba a descender sobro su pecho, la mirada desconcertada y sorpresa de su rostro no se hicieron esperar, pero al tiempo un gemido fue liberado al sentir esa mano caliente en su generoso pecho, pero las palabras que emitió no fueron aquellas que ella esperaba.

_ De modo que quieres que te folle en este momento… pues veras, yo no cojo putas de lupanar de puerto y tú eres una de ellas, de las más solicitadas, y yo solo tomó lo mejor.

_ Como te atreves, este insulto te costará muy caro, mi marido tomará represarías.

_ Tu marido no hará nada – dijo al tiempo que la daga comenzaba a viajar del mentón al cuello y pecho – ya que tú te quedaras calladita y te comportarás como lo que se supone que eres, una patricia de noble cuna, te alejaras de mí y de mi familia, si intentas algo no tendré consideración de destrozarte y arrojar tus pedazos a los perros, pero antes me encargaré de humillarte públicamente a ti, y a tu marido, me parece que intenta llegar al senado en Roma, un escándalo no le ayudaría, ¿estás de acuerdo?, además para callar dicho escándalo, él no dudaría en matarte o ¿me equivocó?.

Su rostro perdió todo color y trato de zafarse del agarre, pero el lanista intensifico la presión al grado de casi provocar que se asfixiara, cuando la soltó una sonrisa siniestra adornaba su rostro, al tiempo que la mujer intentaba recuperar el aire y salir del lugar.

Una figura había observado todo y se encontraba en estado de shock, completamente sorprendida, pues en el tiempo que llevaba en el ludos de Aiacos jamás le había visto tener esa actitud prepotente, arrogante e imponente, pero a la vez un tanto noble y considerada, claro a su modo pero las actitudes estaban. Debía reconocer que dicha actitud le tenía un poco… excitada. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse lo último que necesitaba era que arremetiera contra ella y como si su pensamiento hubiera sido escuchado fue tomada por los hombros y estrellada en la pared al tiempo que el cuerpo del lanista se presionaba a su cuerpo, las miradas conectadas, con un fuego en ellos que pareciera transmitir pasión, lujuria y excitación fueron entendidas a la perfección, sin esperar más el lanista llevo sus labios a los de ella, y los saboreo con una fuerza y pasión desconocidas, sus labios se abrieron permitiendo a sus lenguas recorrer cada parte de sus bocas una batalla silenciosa por el control se llevaba, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a moverse en el cuerpo del otro.

Sus manos recorrieron sus piernas torneadas y poco a poco comenzaron a subir en dirección a su sexo, mientras ella comenzaba a llevar sus manos de sus costados a la espada y de ahí a su cuello tratando de abrazarlo y pegarlo más a ella, como si eso fuera posible, ya que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el ladito y excitación en el otro. En un momento del beso abrazador sus pulmones lucharon por aire haciéndoles separarse, sus frentes estaban juntas cuando la razón y cordura les regreso a ambos.

Aiacos se apartó de golpe de ella, tratando de fingir que nada había sucedido, comenzó a hablar:

_ ¿No deberías estar colocándote tus grebas para el combate Galia? – dijo viendo a otro lado.

Sus pulmones estaban llenándose de aire tras lo sucedido, algo dentro de ella estaba en conflicto, una parte se reprochaba su comportamiento y lo que casi habría sido una traición a su amado, pero la otra le decía que todo estaba bien y que debió llegar más lejos con el lanista, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos cuando la pregunta llegó y entendió que no hablarían de lo sucedido, es más jamás había sucedido nada.

_ Si, debería, pero el galo me envió a buscarle, al parecer ha habido cambios en los combates y quería hablarlo antes de enviar a los gladiadores a la arena.

Sin esperar más comenzó a caminar en busca de sus gladiadores, siendo seguido de cerca por la gladiadora.

Molesto era una palabra que se quedaba corta, colérico, furioso era una descripción más precisa de su actual estado, había entrado como un tornado hasta el palco del gobernador, su mirada fúrica, era visible para todos los presentes:

_ Aiacos, que bueno que por fin te unes a nosotros – dijo el gobernador con un tono petulante y sonrisa confiada.

"Como quisiera borrarte esa sonrisa de un maldito golpe." – Señor gobernador, tengo entendido que ha solicitado cambios en los combates, me gustaría saber el porqué de ellos.

_ Simple querido amigo, tus gladiadores han de mostrado tener mucha habilidad y destreza, ¿qué mejor manera de recordar su intervención en los juegos que con la más grande de las proezas?

_ ¿O es que acaso, dudas de la victoria de tus gladiadores? – el turno era de Sículo, esa maldita arrogancia, y burla quedarían borradas de su rostro con la más grande de las humillaciones y ya se encargaría de ello, pero en su debido momento, por ahora debía asegurar la vida de sus hombres.

_ Ya lo has dicho tu Nefthing, mis gladiadores son los mejores… me parece que has olvidado algo, el pago era para otro evento…, este cambio, significa un aumento sustancial de mis ganancias.

_ Por supuesto Aiacos, cuanto será el pago, por ver morir a tus gladiadores.

_ Quiero el cuádruple de lo que me diste – o sí esa expresión de sus rostros, calmaba momentáneamente su furia – y te aseguró que mis gladiadores no morirán.

La explanada del coliseo era preparada, el último combate de la celebración, nadie sabía de lo que se trataba pero todos estaban expectantes por lo que sucedería.

Las autoridades y clase alta de Alejandría lucían expectantes, el gobernador parecía disfrutar de los acontecimientos, discretamente llamó a Aiacos al pasillo.

_ Querido amigo, esta masacre puede evitarse…

Ya comenzaba a imaginarse que era lo que tendría que hacer, o más bien sacrificar para evitar dicho evento y no tuvo que esperar mucho para confirmarlo.

_ Solo tienes que permitirme llevar a tu gladiadora a la cama, no veo porque la renuencia… solo es una esclava al servicio de tu ludus.

Estaba por contestar cuando el arribo del _tribunus militum laticlavius_ limito su contestación mordaz.

_ Nefthing eso no…

_ Señor Aiacos, gobernador, que Júpiter bendiga su día.

_ Valentín que los dioses bendigan tu vida. ¿A qué se debe tu arribo a Alejandría?

_ Aiacos he venido a traer dos mensajes para ti, que requieren tu atención inmediata.

_ Ya veo, porque no nos acompañas para ver los combates, que restan.

_ Sería un placer, solo que primero me gustaría ver a su gladiadora, le tengo una nueva espada que le manda él _praefecti praetorio_ y otra para el Dragón de mi comandante. Quieren que cierren las festividades con nuevo armamento.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Aiacos, con una mirada suspicaz observo al gobernador.

_ Minos no piensa soltar a mi gladiadora, desde que la vio se obsesiono con ella, jajaja – una carcajada broto de su garganta – lo entiendo perfectamente, no es el único que se ha encaprichado con su persona.

Las espadas tenían un acabado muy detallado, su forja era una obra de arte, la hoja tenía un grabado sutil de un dragón de mar que pareciera subir por su filo, para devorar a su adversario, cosa contraria a ella, pues tenía un grabado de Plutón en la hoja y en la empuñadura un Grifo y el águila emblema de las legiones.

Todo estaba listo, la plebe estaba extasiada aun sin comenzar el combate, el lanista lucia confiado, a su lado Valentín aguardaba los acontecimientos, observando detalladamente a las personas presentes, desde que bajará a las graderías, observara los preparativos, sabía que algo grande estaba sucediendo.

Como buen militar pudo percatarse inmediatamente de que algo sucedía entre el gobernador y el lanista, es por ello que había interrumpido la conversación, de primera mano sabía lo sanguinario, sarcástico y mortal que Aiacos realmente era, por algo había crecido con ese trio, lo mejor era evitar escándalos políticos, sobre todo por las circunstancias que se estaban dando en Roma, no era bueno para la familia, por la familia que apreciaba haría cualquier cosa.

Territorio Romano en Galia

La conciencia fue regresando lentamente, voces a lo lejos se escucharon, sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que había pasado, en donde se encontraba, en el momento que todo lo acontecido regreso a su mente, por los dioses su pequeña había muerto, no, la habían asesinado frente a ella.

Las voces cesaron y ella comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, ahora estaba asustada, pues lo último que recordaba eran unos hermosos ojos verdes.

_ Por fin despiertas, - su atención se centró en esa voz y esos mismos ojos que recordaba le daban la bienvenida a la conciencia. – ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

Sus ojos se fijaron es esos hermosos ojos verdes, llenándola de una paz, tranquilidad y seguridad, dándole la certeza de que un mañana mejor se aproximaba, acaso ¿aquel ser era un ángel?

Alejandría

Las antorchas iluminaban la arena, el sol se había metido en el horizonte, las últimas peleas se habían realizado y todos estaban expectantes a lo que sucedería…

Valentín estaba inquieto, aun no sabía lo que se llevaría a cabo en ese lugar, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no sería nada bueno, si algo le pasaba al Dragón, su general estaría muy molesto, pero si le sucedía a ella… lo mejor sería no regresar a Roma y enfrentar la ira del pretor, su fama de sádico, psicópata le precedían y él había sido testigo de primera mano de su barbarie.

Las galerías estaban en silencio, los gladiadores expectantes, solo ruidos en el exterior se escuchaban, la preparación se estaba llevando a cabo y su tiempo se estaban tomando. Kanon observo a todos, había librado varias batallas en su vida, preparado a hombres y forjando su carácter y lealtad en combate.

_ Sea lo que sea que nos espere ahí afuera, debemos enfrentarlo con valor… el barquero puede esperar un largo tiempo por nosotros, nuestras proezas y glorias comienzan a forjarse desde aquí, llegaremos a los Saturnales en Roma, beberemos del vino de los dioses, la plebe aclamara nuestros nombres y seremos considerados dioses en la tierra.

Sus palabras comenzaban a surgir efecto en sus hombres, llevo la mirada a ella, las palabras sobraban, ellos tenían una misión que cumplir y no perderían la vida aquí.

_ Lo que nos espere afuera, será más llevadero si lo afrontamos juntos…

El Galo lo observó sus palabras había logrado su propósito los ánimos e ímpetu de todos mejoraba, sin duda alguna el Dragón era un líder, que sacaba lo mejor se sus hombres.

Las puertas de la galería se abrieron dando paso entre música y vitoreó a los gladiadores, comenzaron su marcha para situarse en el centro de la arena, pero lo que les aguardaba, era algo que no esperaban…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, en siguiente estará para ustedes en quince días…

Como siempre se aceptan sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Muy buen año 2016, que todos sus sueños, proyectos y metas se cumplan.


End file.
